


A Distaste for Coffee

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Human!13, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane wakes up too early for her liking, but she can't stand to fall back to sleep.





	1. Insomnia and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: PTSD, Anxiety, Paranoia, Panic Attack.

Jane awoke for the fourth time Saturday night . Her heart raced as she leant up, looking around her bedroom frantically. She focused on her breathing. In and out, in and out. Eventually she calmed down, sighing as she threw her hands down on the bed, annoyed that she had woken up again. That’s when the door opened. In the dark she could just about see the silhouette of K9 walking through into her bedroom. He jumped on the bed and dropped something on her. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, she couldn’t make out what he had dropped, so she patted around for her mobile. She groaned as she searched, her mind finally understanding that she was meant to be asleep. Luckily, she found it and checked the time, her eyes squinted as the bright and only light in the room was in her face. It was 5:30 AM. Jane huffed and rolled her eyes. A whine was heard, and that’s when she remembered her dog was sitting next to her. She put her mobile’s torch on and aimed it at her legs, where the mysterious object had been dropped.

“Your bone?” she whispered. “You want me to have this?”

K9 laid down on the bed,  his  tail wagg ed a little. He glanced between the bone and her, and shuffled closer. 

“You never let me have this,” she smiled and patted his head. “You sure?”

Despite her tired state, she could have sworn he nodded. She picked the battered plush bone up and squeezed onto it. K9 shuffled and rested his head on the pillow, still looking at his owner. 

Getting the hint, Jane brushed her hand through her hair as she slowly leant back on her pillow. She shifted so she faced K9, and brought her hands up to her face, plush bone in them. It may have been battered, and in a dog’s mouth, but it smelt of peppermint, thanks to the scent oil that Missy had put on it. Luckily, K9 didn’t mind. If he had he wouldn’t touch it. 

“Thanks boy,” she grinned sleepily as she rubbed behind his ear. K9 yawned and settled down on the bed. Jane found it was easier to see and was confused when she saw the shadow of her and K9 on the wall, until it hit her. The torch was still on. She groaned as she patted behind her for it. Thankfully, she found it rather quickly and switched it off, leaving the room to go pitch black again. 

It wasn’t too long before K9 fell asleep, yet Jane  had n’t. She closed her eyes and focused on the dog’s breathing to calm her down, and tried to drift off but it never happened. After a while she got uncomfortable and her left side started to hurt from leaning on it for so long. She shifted to get comfy but nothing worked.  She was getting restless. Tired, and frustrated, she contemplated throwing the toy bone at the wall just to relieve some energy, but thought against it. It was K9’s favorite toy after all, and he was so kind to let her have it. If he saw her throw it, he might get upset, and Jane didn’t want that. He must have sensed that something was wrong with her for him to give it to her. She held it above her head and attempted to examine it in the darkness, just to relieve her boredom.

Around an hour later daylight shown through the curtains. Jane, settled for lying on her side again, opened her eyes for the thousandth time since she woke up, and sighed. She slowly leant upwards, bone in her left hand, and her mobile in the other. 6:45. She slumped back down into her pillow, her hand covering her eyes and rubbed them. 

“Really?” the blonde whispered, frustrated. “I might as well get up.”

Jane leaned up with a sigh, and stroked the still sleeping K9 before stumbling out of bed. As she wandered downstairs, she pondered on whether or not she’d need to be quiet, seeing as this was the time most people got up for their jobs around this time. She squinted when she found her curtains were open, the brightness of the sun flooding her living room with light.

“Hmm, I must’ve forgotten to close ‘ em ,” she grumbled as she headed towards the kitchen.

As she entered the room, she heard a car starting up. Curious, and frankly unsure of what to do at this time in the morning, she peered out the window to see who it was. Her assumption of it being her next-door neighbor was correct, and she smiled at herself. S he got up from the window sill and decided to make coffee , something she hated to think, but she found some in the cupboard from when Missy last visited. Despite her hatred for it, and constant teasing towards Missy because she like it, there was nothing else to do. She was already tired, and felt like she could drop off at any moment, but knew she wouldn’t. So, to make herself more appropriate to society, she decided to try to wake herself up more. 

“Went to sleep at 12 AM, and woke up at 2:25 AM, 3:10 AM, 4:45 and 5:30 AM,” Jane recited to herself  in a mutter  as  she stirred the coffee . She had made a point to remember when she had woken up to figure out how much sleep she had got ten , or not. It was more than she had the previous night, but still not good.

The smell of coffee filled her senses, and it made her want to gag. She glanced over at the fridge as she stirred, wondering whether she should eat or not. Her nose scrunched up, making a disgusted look on her face as she was immediately put off any food just at the thought. Sighing, she put the spoon on the countertop and grabbed her warm mug of coffee, merely standing there a few seconds, contemplating on actually drinking it. She shrugged and took a sip. Almost immediately after she coughed and spat it back out. 

“Too hot,” she gasped as she stuck her tongue out. “Way too hot... And disgusting.”

Jane headed to the living room and slumped down on the sofa. Luckily, none of the coffee spilled. She blew on it and tried it again, still hating the taste but at least it had cooled down now. Despite not being able to sleep, her eyes fluttered shut a few times. She could hear birds outside, and somehow that had lulled her into a relaxed state, not exactly asleep, but not awake either. She was aware of her surroundings, yet didn’t move to look at them. At one point she swore she heard K9 yawn from upstairs.

_ A click of a gun was heard, and then Yaz’s bitter voice. “Get the fuck out.” _

Jane awoke startled, and spilled some coffee on her. She winced and took a quick breath in, the hot liquid making a mark on her blue pajama's and heated up her skin. She placed the mug on the coffee table and jumped up, taking the pajama bottoms off, until she remembered she left the curtains open. 

The blonde froze momentarily like a deer caught in headlights, and yelped as she grabbed them and rushed upstairs. Luckily, nobody was passing by when she did that. However, the lingering fear that Kyle or one of his friends watching her ate at her. Sure, it was unlikely to happen, especially so close to what he had done. And he had never done it before or hinted at wanting to do it in the future. Also, his job wouldn’t let him have time to lurk around in  Huddersfield . Despite all of her reasonings for nobody to be there, it still stuck. It was just a random thought that had popped in her head, but now couldn’t leave. 

Once she got upstairs, she saw K9 half asleep on the bed, and his tail wagged when she entered. She checked the time and saw it had been another hour since she had walked downstairs. It confused her. There was no way she did all of that in an hour, it felt way less. Unless she was half asleep longer than she thought. 

“Hmph,” she pouted as she put her coffee stained pajama’s in the wash basket and put on her rainbow ones. They were comfier, which was good. Still in a bit of a daze from her nap, if you could call it that, she looked in her mirror. “I really do have a lot of rainbow stuff huh?”

K9 barked, as if he was agreeing with her. Jane giggled and jumped on the bed and fussed him. He snuggled up to her, his tail still wagging. 

“ Wanna go out boy?” she raised a brow. He barked in response. “C’mon then.”

K9 jumped off the bed and waited by the door, head tilted at his owner. She wanted to go, really, she did. But as soon as she laid down in her bed all she wanted to do was stay there. K9 barked. Jane raised her head and sighed before getting up. 

“Okay, I’m up I’m up,” she huffed as she followed him downstairs. Despite not actually being tired enough to sleep, she still felt groggy and stiff. Once K9 was out in the garden she decided to stretch, hoping it would help. It didn’t. 

She thought of her little dream, and how it made her feel guilty. Guilt, shame, and fear. There were no other emotions there, no matter how hard she looked. If it wasn’t for most of Sheffield recognizing it was Yaz, and them knowing her well, her pulling out her gun on someone could have really affected her job. She could have been fired. It would break her heart knowing that she was the reason Yaz lost her job. All of this could have been avoided if she had just run out to Yaz and explained. Or made a scene. Make everyone know what a scumbag Kyle  Lenford really was. He had threatened Yaz though, in the most horrid way. There was no way that would have happened then, or if it would happen at all. Although, he obviously had someone with him to go against Yaz. Maybe he wasn’t lying when he said the two guys were out there, waiting for some sort of signal to jump her. There were too many witnesses outside though. Were there? The blonde shook her head. There was no reason to dwell on it now, what’s done is done as they say.  

Jane decided to try to go through her normal morning routine when she had a day off, minus eating. No matter what she did, whether she was hungry or not, she just couldn’t bring herself to eat. A few hours later she made toast, but just threw it in the bin minutes after. She ended up having water from her fridge instead of any food, but that was only because she had started to have a headache, that she hoped was because of dehydration rather than hunger. 

There was a knock at the door. Jane froze and pulled her legs up to her chest on the sofa. On the plus side the TV was paused from when she went to get a drink, so nobody should know she was really in. She heard another knock. K9 barked at the door. 

“Jane?” 

Missy. Of course, it was her. It was the third Sunday of the month. They had agreed to always meet up for tea – and coffee in Missy’s case – no matter what. When Jane had started her new job in Sheffield, they made sure she had the day off. 

“Jane?!”

The blonde sighed and buried her head in her hands. It was Missy. Her best friend. Why couldn’t she bring herself to answer the door? To tell her what happened? Why was it so hard?

_ She felt something harden under the denim fabric, it made her feel sick. She tried to pull away but that just made him tighten his hold on her, and apply more pressure on her underwear, sliding up. Cold. Cold fingers grazed along her skin lightly. It made her jump and hit the table. Luckily, nothing knocked over. _

_ “Isn’t it wonderful how soft the skin is?” _

She felt a tight grip on her hair, tugging at it. It wasn’t long until she realized it was her own hands almost clawing at her head. Her breathing increased. Almost immediately after she let out shuddering breaths, lost in her own head until she saw K9 approach her. He rested his head on her feet and stared up at her. 

“H-Hey boy,” she forced a weak smile after a long, painful silence between the two. “Thought y-you were barking at Missy?” 

It was then that she realized her best friend must’ve gone for him to come back into the living room. How long was she in her head for? She feared the answer.

Her mobile buzzed next to her, making her jump. She grabbed it and looked at the text.

_ Missy: You could have told me you were working today. Meet after work?  _ _ Wanna _ _ talk. _

Jane let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, and replied shakily. 

_ Jane: Sorry! It was a last-minute call and I’m swamped. Won’t be back till late. Talk later? _

_ Missy: It’s alright. I’m busy tonight, but I’ll talk tomorrow. _

_ Jane: Okay! Sorry again. _

She set her mobile down. She hated to lie to her, but it was better. It was bad enough Yaz had been dragged into this, she didn’t want Missy too. At least, that’s what she told herself. The blonde sighed and rested her head in her arms again, this time ignoring K9’s whines for attention, or to see if his owner was okay. Whichever way she didn’t look up. 

Missy was, and always will be, her best friend. She didn’t want her tangled up in this. Not getting her involved will keep her safe. Secrecy will keep her safe.  _ Lying _ will keep her safe. At least, that’s what she told herself.

It’ll be okay. _Right?_


	2. Sick

There had been no word from Jane since the incident and she didn’t turn up for work the following Monday. Yaz regretted not getting her mobile number when she had the chance. It made her worry that something had happened, but tried not to dwell on it.

“She didn’t call in sick or anything?” 

Josh shook his head. He had called Yaz in his office to discuss this privately, knowing everyone would want to pry in if they knew it was about Jane. “I know I barely know her but do you think this is something she would do? According to her last job she never got a sick day and turned up even when she was sick.”

“She doesn’t seem like the person to ditch,” she frowned, nervously fiddling with her hands. “But it could do with... N-Never mind.”

“With what Yasmin?”

“She still hasn’t gotten the restraining order, as far as I know...” 

Josh raised his eyebrow, “Did something happen with Mr. Lenford?”

Her phone buzzed. She quickly checked it but it was just Facebook, so she ignored it. “Yes,” she sighed after having her superior stare at her for what seemed like an eternity. “I don’t think we can do any-”

“Why? What happened?”

Yaz gulped. “When you called Friday, I was with Jane at Yates. I left to answer and he must’ve seen her or something. Jane didn’t say anything but he was clearly doing something to her, and that sick bastard even commented vaguely on what he was doing, but I only knew that ‘cause Jane jumped.” It all came out in a rush. “He wouldn’t leave her alone. I got angry that he dared to do anything, and I uh... M-May have pulled my gun out on him...”

“You what?!” His voice was harsh and rather loud, it even made Yaz flinch.

“I-I didn’t shoot or anything, or threaten to, I don’t think. I just wanted him to leave her alone,” tears started to form in her eyes. “I-I didn’t want her to get hurt. Not any more than she had been, emotionally and physically, to actually be assaulted from it being a threat or wanting before can do anything to the mind. You didn’t see her face when she found out his intentions. Her face when she jumped.”

Yaz had started to shake, tears threatened to spill as she calmed her breathing from her rambling. She cringed when there was an awkward silence between the two. It had never been like this before.

“Yasmin,” he sighed. “I understand your reasonings, in a way, for your behaviour in the situation. You are clearly upset about what happened, but you are aware that you holding him at gunpoint, whether you had the intention to shoot or not, can terminate anything held against him with Jane. We can’t do anything but try to help her recover from the event, and I’m sorry but I can’t get involved too much seeing as I’m her boss now. All we can do is provide evidence, but seeing as it’s her words, and yours against his, I don’t think it’ll go down well for you.”

“I know a witness,” she then paused and sighed. “But she didn’t seem to see what he was doing, and he had someone too. A-And I know her personally, so I’m not sure if that will work...”

“If you can get Jane in here tomorrow to discuss what we can do and whether or not she is of sound mind to come back.”

Yaz looked up at him. “You’ll let her off work? And help?”

“It depends on her current mental state,” Josh sighed. “I can’t even begin to imagine what she’s experiencing right now, and I will help as much as possible. But that depends on if she wants it.”

“I’ll find her after wor-”

“You can leave now,” he smiled kindly when he saw Yaz brighten up. “You’ve only got two hours of this left, and it’s all office work. I’ll put it up with Claire.”

“Are you sure?”

“Weren’t you annoyed at her for trying to pressure Jane into telling why she’s here?”

“Um, yes...”

“Then she can have your work for today,” Josh wrote a little note down. “What was on your phone?”

“Oh, uh,” Yaz looked at it and saw it was a message request from Missy. “Oh, Jane’s friend maybe?”

“You’re unsure?”

Yaz nodded as she checked the profile quickly. Yup. It was definitely her. Even her profile picture was intimidating, her blue eyes almost glowing. She noticed that there was a relatively recent picture of her and Jane with K9 on the beach. It was nice to see Jane happy, her bright smile infectious. “Yeah, it’s her.”

“What does she want?”

“Um, I’ll have a look,” she said as she pressed on the messenger app, accepting the message request. “’Is Jane at work?’”

“How well do you know this person?” Josh asked as he stood up. 

“No much,” Yaz shrugged and decided to reply. “She’s known to walk in and take K9 for walks, maybe she couldn’t today?”

_Yaz: No, she isn’t. Why?_

_Missy: Something’s wrong with her. I knocked_ _yesterday_ _but only K9 replied and I know she knew it was me. She wouldn’t do that._

_Yaz: How did you find my account?_

_Missy: Not important. I’m busy right now but Jane keeps a spare key behind the sheep ornament. When you have time can you check up on her?_

_Yaz: Yeah, I was just going over now. I’ll message you when I find her._

_Missy: Thank you Yasmin._

“Looks like I'm going to Huddersfield,” Yaz sighed. “Are you sure that’s alright?”

“Go Yasmin before I order you,” Josh laughed as he held the door open. “Claire, can I borrow you for a moment?”

“Sure,” she smiled slightly at Yaz when they walked past each other. Begrudgingly, she did the same. 

“Bye sir,” Yaz called out as she collected her things from her desk. She wasted no time in getting out of there and on the next train to Huddersfield. 

* * *

The train journey was rather mundane. Her carriage was rather empty. All the way through the journey she had been rehearsing what she can say to Jane, or not say to her. She knew it would be weird to just walk in to someone’s house, especially Janes. Especially after what happened. Once the train stopped, she decided she was going to knock instead of walking right in, to be respectful.

Yaz got off the train and started to walk, trying to figure out if she remembered the way to Jane’s despite never going there on a train before. She remembered the petrol station from the car, and decided to go from there, hoping for the best. Eventually, she managed to find Jane’s house. Yaz mentally prepared herself as she slowly walked to the door. She knocked, not knowing whether she’d get an answer or not. When she did, she was shocked at the sight in front of her.

Jane looked like she had just woken up. Her hair was un-brushed and messy from lying down, and eyes were droopy despite her blinking a few times. She even had black under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her skin had gone paler compared to the last time she saw her. It hurt to see her like that.

“Hey,” she greeted shyly to the dishevelled blonde. “May I come in?”

“Yaz?” she asked sleepily. “Oh! Yaz, h-hey. Sorry, yeah come on in.”

“Power nap?” Yaz laughed a little, trying to push past how devastated she was seeing her friend like that.

“Huh?” Jane stretched and paused before she entered the kitchen. “Oh, yeah. Sorta.”

“Josh wants to know why you weren’t at work,” Yaz tried to slip in casually as she closed the front door and followed the blonde into the kitchen, getting a welcome greeting from K9. “Hey boy.”

“What’s the time?” she yawned.

“Four thirty,” the brunette glanced at the clock on the wall as she fussed the dog. 

“Hmm. Eight-hour power nap then,” Jane walked over to the kettle. “Tea?”

“Yeah,” Yaz looked over her, yet smiled. She followed her to the kettle. “Eight-hour power nap? Not been sleeping again?”

“Honestly? I’m pretty sure I crashed,” she moved her fringe out of her face, and Yaz was pretty sure she winced at the high-pitch kettle sound. “I was meant to text but I ended up falling asleep. Was Josh mad?”

“Not really, just concerned,” Yaz shrugged.

“Concerned?”

“Whether you skip work a lot,” she leaned on the counter. “I assured him you didn’t, and uh, I kinda told him about Friday.”

Jane’s finger twitched. She turned away from her friend, focusing on pouring the hot water. “Oh?”

Yaz winced at how quiet her voice was. “Sorry, I know it wasn’t my place. He got it outta me. He was good about it though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “A little bit of backlash about the gun part, but he wants you to come in tomorrow. If you’re not uh, up to going into work we can sort something out.”

Jane didn’t say anything, she merely focused on making the tea. It was at that point Yaz realized there was only one cup. 

“Aren’t you having one?”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t fancy one.”

“Jane,” Yaz said softly, carefully, unsure of how to phrase it. “When was the last time you drank?”

Jane frowned, a pained expression on her face as she put the kettle down. “Um, yesterday I think.”

“You think?” she looked over the blonde. “Food?”

“Um,” her brows furrowed as she thought, seemingly concentrating on the answer. “S-Since Yates...”

“You haven’t eaten the whole weekend?” Yaz’s eyed widened as she tried not to gasp. All she wanted to do was hug her, but thought that was the wrong approach. It was usually the blonde who hugged first, and at this point Yaz would give anything for one of her surprise hugs. “You need to eat.”

“Not been hungry,” Jane muttered as she slid the mug towards Yaz. She didn’t dare look up at her, ashamed by her behaviour. 

“Jane, please look at me,” she said softly and quietly as not to pressure her into anything. No doubt Kyle had said or done something like that, either in the past or present. After a few seconds of thought the blonde slowly looked up at her, however not making direct eye contact. “You need to eat.”

It took a while for her to respond. She stared at Yaz, as if questioning whether she was actually there right now. “O-Okay...”

Her voice was so small, like a child who had just been scolded for doing something wrong. It really hurt Yaz. She didn’t want Jane to be like that around her, she wanted the enthusiastic Jane back. The one that would run up and hug you even though they saw each other three hours ago.

“What do you have?” she asked as she strolled to the fridge. 

“Um, n-not much,” Jane followed closely behind. 

Yaz opened the fridge to see a piece of cheese, some condiments, and a bit of vegetables in the drawer. “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” she giggled slightly, trying to ease the tension. “Wanna go shopping?”

“N-No,” she shook her head and stepped back. “Wait, yes, I should, b-but what if...”

She didn’t need to finish the sentence, Yaz knew what she was trying to say. Jane looked down at her feet again, hands clasped in front of her, occasionally scratching at them with her thumbs. Yaz closed the fridge and checked the time again before cautiously stepping forward. She gently held onto the blonde’s hands, and she could see her stiffen at the touch.

“We can wait until he should be at home,” she looked up at her. “He should be in his work area though, so it would be unlikely that he’s out and about. However, if you don’t want to go out, I won’t force you. I also don’t want to leave you, so, why don’t we get take out for dinner? I’ll pay.”

Jane’s head snapped up, tears in her eyes. “Y-You’re staying?”

“Only if you want me to,” Yaz reassured. “I don’t want to over stay my welcome.”

“T-Thank you,” she whispered, smiling ever so slightly. “Um, s-sorry for dragging you into this...”

“I brought myself into it,” the brunette let go of her hands. “Take o-”

She got interrupted by her phone going off. She quickly looked at it to see Missy was calling her on messenger. “Oh, I must’ve left my data on... Um, one sec.”

“Hello?” 

Jane froze. “H-How do you-”

“Jane?” Missy asked once she heard her best friend’s harsh whisper. “Why didn’t you answer?!”

“Um, hey Missy,” Yaz spoke when Jane didn’t answer, tears more prominent in her eyes by the second. 

“Hello Yasmin, could you pass me to the annoying blonde next to you?”

“Um, okay,” she passed her phone to Jane, who sighed before slowly taking it. 

“Missy listen I-”

“I’ve been worried sick about you!”

Jane’s eyes widened, tears now freely running down her face. “Y-You’ve never said that before...”

“You know I'm no good at emotions,” she sighed, seemingly letting her frustration subside. “Jane, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“No.”

Yaz was confused and a bit alarmed at how quickly and sternly she answered her. Maybe it was because they were close so she was more comfortable around her? Jane did shake her head though, rather violently. Maybe she had prepared for the question?

“Yasmin, are you holding her hostage or...” Missy trailed off. It was hard to decipher whether she was joking or not. She hoped she was.

“No, I’m not,” Yaz giggled nervously. “I’m gonna stick with her though, make sure she’s okay.”

It was Jane’s turn to look surprised. She must have thought Yaz would sell her out, but it wasn’t her place to say. No matter who was asking. 

“Jane, keep your phone on,” Missy ordered rather sternly, but Yaz could sense the concern in her voice. “Thank you for looking after her Yasmin.”

“No problem,” Yaz looked between the phone and Jane before taking it off her. “We should go, bye Missy.”

“See you soon.”

Before they could question it, she ended the call. Jane sniffed and wiped her eyes. “T-Thanks.”

“It’s okay,” Yaz shrugged. “Wasn’t my place to say. But uh, why won’t you tell her? She’s your best friend, isn’t she?”

“How did she find you?” she asked through the tears, clearly trying to change the subject. Or just going with that one before she forgot to mention it, that sounded like something she would do.

“I honestly have no idea,” she laughed at the absurdity. “I know you don’t want to say, but please tell me.”

Jane shifted in her stance, eyes darted to the floor. “I-I don’t want to drag her into this...”

“She’s worried about you-”

“I don’t want K-Kyle to threaten her too!”

Yaz stepped back. It was the first time she had raised her voice since meeting her, and it was something she didn’t want to be on the receiving end again. She was going to stay silent and let Jane compose herself, but something was nagging in the back of her head. “Who has he threatened?”

Now it was Jane’s turn to take a small step back, as if she was afraid of physical harm from the answer. “Um, h-he threatened you... W-When I went to stand up...”

“What did he say?” Yaz took a few steps forward, but the blonde just shrunk under her gaze. 

“H-Horrible things,” she shook her head. “I-I can’t say...”

“Please Jane.”

“Bad things,” she blurted out in a rush, her eyes squeezed shut. “B-Bad, I-I can’t say.”

Yaz wanted to inquire more, but she knew she had to stop when she noticed the blonde tremble. It must’ve been terrible if she couldn’t even say it. However, she wasn’t sure whether knowing or not made her feel sick. Someone she barely knows threatening to do God knows what, and knowing him that thing to be sexual, to her whilst trying to coerce another girl into sex or whatever he had planned, make her sick.

“It’s okay,” she smiled reassuringly and stepped back. “I won’t force you. Now, how about dinner?”

“Um, y-yeah,” she smiled slightly.

“Do you have any menus?” Yaz asked as she walked over to the counter, finally remembering the tea that her friend had made earlier. “Sorry, it’s gone cold...”

“It’s alright,” Jane shrugged. “And um, I think there’s some in the living room, I-I'll go get them.”

Yaz’s phone went off again. “And whilst you do that, I’ll just text Josh.”

Jane nodded as she yawned and headed to the living room, K9 following close behind. Yaz checked her phone to see Josh had texted her.

_Josh: Are you two_ _okay_ _?_

_Yaz: Yeah. Um, she’s not eaten the whole weekend so I’m trying to get her to eat, and she seems really shaken up about the incident with Kyle. She missed work_ _‘cause_ _she wasn’t sleeping and crashed until I came to the door. I’ll try to get her in tomorrow but if not do you think you could come by?_

_Josh: Yes, I will try to come by tomorrow if she can’t make it. Seeing as this incident has clearly impacted her mental and physical health, she’s allowed to have the rest of the week off. But I am going to make an appointment with Kasey for next week. Try to convince her to go?_

Yaz sighed. She knew that would be difficult, but she was also relieved that Josh had cared enough about Jane to let her have the rest of the week off. 

_Yaz: I’ll try my best._

_Josh: Good. Take care Yaz._

_Yaz: Thanks. You too Josh._

Yaz put her phone away and poured her tea down the sink before checking on Jane in the living room. When she got there, she saw her curled up on the sofa, K9 curled up next to her with his head on her lap, looking at the abundance of take out menus. She scowled at each one before putting them to the side, until she noticed Yaz standing by the door.

“Oh, hey. How’s Josh?”

Her tone was off. It was like she was frustrated but tried to keep a cheery demeanor to hide it. Yaz just smiled and sat down next to K9, stroking his back when he looked at her. “He’s alright, just checking up. He uh, he wants you to see Kasey.”

“Who’s Kasey?”

“A therapist he knows,” she sighed. “She’s nice, I went to her when I first joined. She’s patient and never pressures you to talk. You could go there just for a change of scenery and draw for all she cares, as long as you’re happy she’s happy.”

“Hmm,” Jane frowned for a second, and then looked up at her ceiling as she thought. “Would y-you be able to come with?”

“Um,” that caught her off guard. She realized she had paused long enough when she saw the blonde looking at her. “I can come with you and wait in the waiting area, but I don’t think I can actually come into the session with you.”

“Right,” she whispered as she looked back at the menus. Yaz hated at how easily her voice can change from being her normal self, to being so shy and small. It made her uneasy. “I’ll think about it if that’s alright.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” she grinned. It wasn’t a promise, but at least she got a step closer. “So, picked a menu yet?”

“Ugh,” Jane groaned. “I really don’t fancy anything.”

“I reiterate,” Yaz said as she grabbed a pizza menu from the pile. “You need to eat. You like pizza yeah?”

“Yeah...”

“Which one?” she asked as she flipped through the leaflet. 

“I like BBQ meat feast,” the blonde muttered.

“I’ll get that then,” Yaz said as she got her mobile out. 

“I’ll p-pay-”

“Nope. You paid for,” she stopped as she fished through her bag. “Reminds me, I still have your wallet. Here.”

“Oh,” Jane grabbed it and put it on the table. “Thanks...”

Yaz stood up and headed towards the door, “I’ll just order then, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

“Okay.”

As she walked into the kitchen, she couldn’t help but feel bad for Jane, and again, wanting nothing more than to hug her. She had to be patient though. God knows what phobia’s she has gotten from the incident. Yaz just hoped she’ll be bag to her old self soon, however unlikely that was. It broke her heart. She cringed and sighed before dialing the number.

“Worst crush ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more of this Train Series and any suggestions to what you want. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be from Yaz's point of view.
> 
> Kudo's and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
